Kiyoi Mizushima
later known as is the main protagonist of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- ''and has a minor role in ''selector infected WIXOSS. She is the Selector of Remember during the prologue and the first two chapters of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze-'', but then later becomes an Eternal Girl, becoming a LRIG herself. She becomes the LRIG of various Selectors. For a brief time, she was the LRIG of Akira Aoi which lasted for two chapters in the manga and throughout the duration of the ''selector infected WIXOSS anime series. She later becomes the LRIG of Amika Hashimoto, a girl who looked like Ayumi Sakaguchi. Appearance As a human, Kiyoi had long, wavy, brown hair styled on left side tail that she later cuts short. She usually wears her school uniform. Piruluk has short, blue hair with a orb hanging on the left side of her front bangs. She wears blue and white garb over her body, representing her association to blue cards. Personality While Kiyoi may appear cold towards others, she is actually shy and afraid of being hurt by others. Due to her past, Kiyoi has low self-esteem and huge distrust toward others. Kiyoi is a loner and she's fine with being alone until she meets Ayumi Sakaguchi, a girl who said that she likes her. As a result of Ayumi's death and the overuse of Peeping Analyze, Piruluk developed a cold personality, often seeming unfazed or uninterested (in stark contrast to her master). Even when Akira threatened to tear her card in half, Piruluk responded with little emotion, perhaps symbolizing her card color's affinity for control. Background As a child, Kiyoi was often bullied in school. She relied on the 'help' of her friend to get back on her feet. However, it turns out that her friend was the main instigator the bullying, and that they had fun 'playing' with her. Feeling betrayed, Kiyoi closed off her heart while believing that there was no such thing as wishes coming true. As of the beginning of the manga series, she currently attends middle school. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- (00-05) Kiyoi is a loner girl at school. Later, a girl named Ayumi Sakaguchi approached her. Noticing that Kiyoi was reading a WIXOSS Novel, Ayumi repeatedly tried to befriend Kiyoi and get her into playing WIXOSS, but Kiyoi rebuffed her. Tired of dealing with Ayumi's stubbornness, she promised her that she would play WIXOSS, just once. After building a deck, she met Ayumi's clique and began to distrust Sakaguchi even more. She decided to run off, which led her into the path of a speeding truck. Ayumi pushed Kiyoi out of the way of it, which hit Ayumi and put her into a coma. Feeling guilty about doubting Ayumi, Kiyoi wished to save her from her condition, and Remember appeared to her, causing Kiyoi to become a Selector. Kiyoi later became an Eternal Girl, and became a LRIG. She told Mayu that she didn't mind becoming a LRIG as long as Ayumi was saved, only for Mayu to show Remember, in Kiyoi's body, cutting off Ayumi's life support and, in a way, saving her from her condition. Since then, Piruluk swore to regain a body to get revenge on Remember. Piruluk became the LRIG of many Selectors, and failed to regain a body each time. Along the way, she saw the wishes of many girls with her Peeping Analyze ability, which turned her cold and apathetic. She eventually became the LRIG of Akira Aoi, who immediately nicknamed her Piruluk-tan. selector infected WIXOSS (including manga Ch. 05) At some point, prior to the start of the series she and Akira Aoi had already lost a selector battle against another selector. Piruluk first appears in Episode 2, in the possession of Akira. Akira challenges Hitoe Uemura to a Selector Battle. During the battle, Piruluk tells Akira of Hitoe's wish to make friends, causing Akira to mock Hitoe. In Episode 3, Akira challenges Yuzuki Kurebayashi and does the same, with Piruluk revealing to Akira Yuzuki's wish of becoming her brother's lover. Later that night, Akira becomes frustrated at her inability to make progress in her wish and threatens to tear Piruluk's card in half. Piruluk dares Akira to go through with it with no emotion, and Akira does not follow through. Piruluk admitted that Akira is the best Selector she has had so far, and is impressed by Akira's tactic of mocking the opponent's wishes. Piruluk hoped that she might be able to regain a body. In Episode 6, Akira challenges Iona Urazoe to a Selector Battle. Akira loses this match, gaining her third loss. Piruluk returns to Mayu's white room. selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- (05-09) Mayu mocks Piruluk for her failure, expressing pleasure that Piruluk had brought despair to many girls. She sends Piruluk out to try again. As Piruluk nearly gives into despair, she looks up and realizes her new Selector appears to be Ayumi, seemingly alive. The girl turns out to be Amika Hashimoto, a girl who greatly resembles Ayumi. The two hit it off the wrong way, since Piruluk refused to talk to her because of Amika's resemblance to Ayumi. This cold behavior caused her to lose a Selector battle to Chiyori, because she was still new to WIXOSS. Piruluk eventually opens up to her, and they became good friends. However, Remember, in Kiyoi's body, reappeared and told Amika about Piruluk's past to bait her into a selector battle. After the battle is over and Piruluk and Amika emerge victorious, Amika has no memory of what happened at the end, but has just gotten a call from her father about her mother. We then find out that just as Piruluk hoped, Amika's mother got better and all's well. Meanwhile, Piruluk is sent back to the White Room, where Mayu is angry that Piruluk used the system to break the suffering cycle. She then assumes that Piruluk was able to become a special LRIG given she's gone to the White Room more than any other. She decides to show Piruluk Remember's fate as an apology. We see that Remember is back into her LRIG body and her current selector is inhabiting Remember's human body. Remember attempts to talks to her about a plan for both of them to get their real bodies back. Her LRIG refuses, saying she's come to like Remember's body and life and sticks her in her diary as a bookmark, much to Remember's horror. Mayu asks Piruluk if this is the revenge she wanted. Mayu threatens to make Piruluk disappear, but Piruluk states that she has no regrets, as she was able to meet Amika. Angered at Piruluk's lack of despair, Mayu declares she will give Piruluk a worse punishment. She returns Piruluk to her own body, presumably to make her live with the sin of being responsible for Sakaguchi's death. In her body, Kiyoi encounters Amika. Amika initially mistakes her for Remember, but Kiyoi flicks her finger in Amika's face, causing Amika to recognize her. Kiyoi now haves to live with her sin of having killed Ayumi, but is happy with Amika at her side. selector spread WIXOSS Ultimately, Piruluk, along with the other girls who were turned into LRIGs, was sent back to her original body, after Rūko Kominato's wish was fulfilled. She is last seen waiting at a bus stop, smiling proudly at a magazine article she is reading featuring Akira Aoi giving tips on how to use a Blue Appli deck. She enters the next bus that arrives, which Mirurun as a human exits from. Relationships Akira Aoi Akira was one of Piruluk's many Selector. Piruluk is unfazed by the fact that she has threatened to rip her card in half. Despite of that, Piruluk respected Akira's ability since she's the one that can use her Peeping Analyze ability quite well. Ayumi Sakaguchi Due to her past, Kiyoi keeps rebuffing Ayumi's friendship advances. As time goes by, she started to open up to her, but due to her low self-esteem, she doubts Ayumi again. After saving Kiyoi, she ends up in a coma. Kiyoi wishes to save her. If her wish is granted, Kiyoi wants to apologize to Ayumi, plays wixoss with her, and spends more time with her wixoss aside. Kiyoi's fixation on Ayumi makes Remember thinks that Kiyoi is in love with her. Piruluk cares about her more than herself, up to the point that she doesn't care what will happen to her if her wish will be granted. She is the first girl who says that, which surprises Mayu since everyone usually complains that the Selector System is unfair. After witnessing how Remember granted her wish, Piruluk changes her mind and vowed to kill Remember for her. She still blamed herself for causing Ayumi's death, up to the point that the word 'Sakaguchi' brought despair to her. She has been thinking of giving up of being a LRIG, up until she meets her new Selector, who looks a lot like Ayumi. Remember Kiyoi is the master of Remember. Kiyoi made a vow when she met her that she will do anything in order to save Sakaguchi. Kiyoi calls Remember as 'friend', and she trusts her to grant her wishes, even telling her what she wants to do once Sakaguchi is saved. But, is it really her true colours...? Remember is currently on Piruluk's original body. Piruluk hates her so much for what she has done. She doesn't mind being fooled by Remember and gets her body taken over since it's her own fault, she is angry because Sakaguchi became a victim because of her. Amika Hashimoto Amika is Piruluk's newest Selector. Piruluk smiled at her. Decks Kiyoi's Remember deck are White/Blue deck with Arm and Angel SIGNIs. Her key card is ICE BREAK. Gameplay Trivia * In the Funimation subs, her name has been misspelled as Piriluk. * Piruluk introduced herself to her selector as Piruluk, not as Kiyoi Mizushima. * She was surprised that Akira calls her Piruluk-''tan'' when they first meet since Ayumi was the only one who acts over familiarly toward her when they first met. Despite that, she doesn't seem to be bothered by the honorifics. * Akira is not the first Selector she meets as LRIG. * Peeping Analyze is the reason why her eyes is as cold as ice. * Ayumi Sakaguchi is the reason why she bothers to play Mayu's game as LRIG. * Piruluk and Akira has quite the same devotion level for the girls they like; Piruluk vowed that she will kill Remember for Ayumi, and Akira is willing to kill Ruuko Kominato if Ulith asked her to. * Despite appearing in Season 2's opening, she didn't play any role in the storyline at all and had two very brief instances in total. The first was a flashback in episode 10 and the second was a cameo of her at the end of episode 12 as a human. *Kiyoi, Yuki and Futase, are Selectors who don't care of their opponents' wish tainting bit if they lose three times and keep battling. Kiyoi because she's too busy thinking of Ayumi to care for others, Yuki because she enjoys real wixoss battle, and Futase because she really needs to become a LRIG to continue the novel. *Kiyoi's thought about 'Penetration Eyes' is a foreshadowing for Peeping Analyze. *Kiyoi and Remember's Selector's battle's records are 5 wins and 1 lose, before she become Piruluk. *Kiyoi cuts her hair short because Ayumi Sakaguchi said that she'll look even cuter with short hair. This leads to Remember says that she's like a maiden in love who changed her looks to match her partner's taste. *Kiyoi and Ayumi's relationship bears a resemblance to Mari and Akko from Girl Friends. *Kiyoi and Hanayo have similar motives in participating in Selector Battles, both of which involved saving their friends. Gallery Character Art Designs chara08_1.png|Full body design Piruluk expressions.jpg Scans WIXOSS Novel Second Volume.png|Kiyoi and Sakaguchi's first conversation. Shy Kiyoi.png|Shy Kiyoi Kiyoi with hair cuts.png|Kiyoi with hair cuts Smiling Piruluk.jpg Screenshots piruruk.png|Kiyoi in the selector spread WIXOSS anime. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lrig Category:Piruluk Category:Selector Category:Main Characters Category:Human